The Violet Warrior
by Ben10Man
Summary: Feeling a need to expand her allies, Scarlett and her friends go after one Bella Hydna in an attempt to make her their newest warrior.


It was complete and total darkness in Bellwood. Everyone was asleep and the only light was from the moon and the dim street lights as Bella Hydna, a human-Animaniac hybrid, walked all alone along the street kicking a can above with her hands in her purple sweater's pockets. She was a 23-year-old woman that is petite, with short brown hair, fair skin, and has brown eyes. She e start wore a outfit mimicking Mira (Fairy Tail) younger years outfit which was a dark slightly skimpy sleevless shirt with the chest area being like a bikini top and a strap shirt, a pair of dark purple leather shorts held up by a purple omnitrix symbol, and black combat boots. Her purple and black Toontrix is on her right wrist however has cracks on it still.

In the shadows of the rooftops, three figures made themselves known to the audience as they watched her walking down the street. It was the Trinity of Warriors: Scarlett, Cobalt, and Emerald.

"Are you sure about this, Scarlett?" Emerald asked as Scarlett nodded.

"Totally. Our circle has just been the three of us for centuries now. I believe it's time that we add a new member to our ranks," Scarlett said with a smile.

"But why her?" Cobalt asked. "You know how unstable Bella can get."

"Yes, but it's nothing we can't train her to control once she's one of us. Have you seen her fight? She's one of the mightiest warriors I've ever seen and up to this point her main battles ave just been used as a tool for the Supreme Kai of Time to train Hero Core. I think that she doesn't have to take orders from the Time Patrol anymore. She's perfectly capable as a warrior on her own."

"Are you sure that it's not just because she's a member of the Time Patrol and having her on your side can give you a free pass to interact with Hero Core?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I legitimately want her to realize her full potential. She's never going to reach the full extent of what she can do as long as Time Patrol keeps her on a leash. The access to Hero Core is just a bonus."

And with that, she leapt off of the building and did a front flip right in front of Bella and landed in a crouched position.

"Bella Hydna, I presume," Scarlett said with a smile.

"You presume well, Scarlet Warrior," Bella said, taking a step back. "Chronos Spanner has told me all about you and your rogue ways of traveling through the dimensions."

Scarlett then chuckled to herself as she took off her mask and showed it to Bella. "You know, people always ask me why I wear the mask. The truth is, it has nothing to do with hiding my identity."

"Oh no? Then what is it for?"

"The mask is a symbol. When the laws of time negate us royals from serving justice and our opinions are outlawed then we must become outlaws," Scarlett said. "No Time Lord is going to hold me down."

"What do you want, Scarlett?" Bella asked with a glare.

"I'm happy you asked, my friend. I want you," Scarlett said with a smile. "Chronos Spanner and Supreme Kai of Time are never going to let me go without the permission of a member of the Time Patrol. That's where you come in. I want you to become one of us while still retaining your command of the Time Patrol. That way we get free leeway to go to whatever dimensions we want to because you'll be representing both of our teams. Of course this isn't something that I can just force on you. You have to want it."

"I don't know about it. Scarlett did say that you were very dangerous. You're a very wild child."

"And you're not?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella then gave a rather shocked look at her. _"Touche,"_ She thought to herself. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. You guys do seem to want me to join you really badly.'

"It's not that we want you to join us. We need you to join us," Cobalt said as Violet nodded.

"Now, we'll only let you join us on three conditions," Scarlett said. "One, commitment to action."

"Done," Bella agreed.

"Two, never use your alignment with us for your own personal gain," Emerald said. "Our purpose is to help the multiverse. Not ourselves."

"Absolutely," Bella said.

"And the biggest one of all, three," Scarlett said. "If you have any big trouble in your area, contact us immediately. We're stronger when we work together."

"But that would be breaking the code of-" Bella said before Scarlett interrupted her.

"I've studied that after Chronos Spanner imprisoned me for challenging Hero Core," Scarlett stated. "I honestly can't say I care about it. Sometimes they can't control things. We are four of those things."

"...Very well," Bella said. "It's nice to finally have some appreciation and respect for once."

"Now then... Cobalt, Emerald, let's get to work."

"Are you certain we're ready for this, Scarlett?" Cobalt asked.

"No... but that makes it more fun. Besides, we've rehearsed this many times before we got here," Scarlett said.

Then, the Trinity of Warriors moved around the Human-Animaniac hybrid and grasped their hands together, forming a circle, and closed their eyes tightly as Bella nervously gulped.

"So... how many times have you three done this?" Bella asked.

"Counting this time? Once," Scarlett said, opening one eye and then immediately closing it. As Bella got nervous as three sigils formed at the feet of the three warriors. They were their respective warrior crests in the colors of red, blue and green as they all started charging their energies up and groaning.

Soon after charging, they opened their eyes which were all glowing a brilliant white as they focused and the wind started to kick up behind them violently as they all winced at that.

"Are you sure about this one, Scarlett?" Emerald asked.

"Just focus! And keep your grip together."

"Otherwise?" Cobalt asked.

"We lose control of the spell and the unfocused power could... well, we'd best leave it unspoken," Scarlett said as the three of them all let out a shout of effort as Bella's feet left the ground and she started hovering in the air as a purple mist started to envelop her figure as she stared at herself.

"What's happening to me?" Bella asked. As she said that, the mist surrounding her clothes started to change them. Her shoes changed into violet purple knee-length boots that glittered in the light. Her hands were covered by violet purple elbow gloves with a hole made for her Omnitrix. Her shirt and pants were changed into a violet purple one-piece outfit with a silver belt with a symbol of a golden phoenix and silver griffin circling each other. Her belt also sported a katana inside of a sheath and a pouch much like the rest of the warriors. Finally, her eyes were covered by a violet purple mask as she was lowered down to the ground as the others stopped the spell and she was breathing heavily on the ground.

"Welcome, sister," Scarlett said with a smile on her face as she summoned her Keyblade and pointed it upward. "Summonicus Miro!" She then used her magic to summon a mirror next to Bella and she studied her new outfit and put a hand on her hip.

"Wow," Bella said as she admired her appearance. She especially loved how the mask around her eyes accentuated her beauty as her jet black hair pooled over her shoulders. "I guess Swift Knife isn't really an appropriate code name for me anymore."

"Me either," Cobalt agreed.

"Same here," Emerald said.

Scarlett put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "From this point forward, you shall be known as... the Violet Warrior."

Bella looked at her appearance in the mirror once again and smiled at her. "I like that name."

"And we can't really call ourselves the Trinity of Warriors anymore. We're more like the Quaternity of Warriors," Cobalt said.

"Of course," Emerald nodded with the rest of the group.

"Now, first thing's first. We're going to lay a few ground rules. Rule #1, When we're in battle, we're only going to address you as Violet so as not to reveal your identity to anyone who's not affiliated with us. If too many know about the existence of other universes, the results could be catastrophic," Emerald said.

"Understood," Violet stated.

"Rule #2, no one is to know about our operations unless we feel they are trustworthy," Cobalt said. "The Quaternity technically doesn't exist. We're covert and secretive. When someone does manage to spot us without our cover, we erase their memories using magic."

"Of course," Violet said.

"And Rule #3, always put the needs of the worlds we defend over your own. If saving the multiverse involves breaking Time Patrol's law, so be it. Some rules need to be broken for the good of all."

"Absolutely," Violet said.

"Now, we have our first meeting in a week at my castle. Dismissed," Scarlett said as they each vanished into a cloud of smoke of their respective colors before Violet sighed and took a pose.

"Let's see if I can control these new powers," she said as she vanished into a cloud of purple smoke away from the area.

* * *

Little did they know that from the Time Patrol's headquarters, Chronos Spanner was watching their activity on his monitor with a sigh as he shook his head at what the Trinity just said. "Well played, Scarlet Warrior. Well played indeed."


End file.
